Nariko of the Leaf
by VikingBench
Summary: After having spent the last 8 years under the guise of a boy, how will Nariko adjust to the life as a female and as a genin? Follow her story as sh fights her way through life to reach her goals. Disclaimer:I don't own anything that has to do with the world of Naruto
1. Chapter 1

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The chunin academy teacher Mizuki screams at the young boy he tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll of seals. This was the container of the Kyuubi, a boy called Naruto. There was a law passed that made it illegal to tell any of the younger generation, punishable by death. Because of that Naruto was often abused by the villagers. Mizuki hoped that this revelation would be enough to distract the boy, giving him time to take the scroll.

He was however surprised at the boy's reaction. He just wiggled his pinkie in his ear and did nothing else. Mizuki tried again.

"Didn't you hear me? You are the Kyuubi." Naruto only responded with a yawn.

"I have known about the Kyuubi since I was six years old." Both Mizuki and Iruka, who had arrived earlier, was shocked at that confession. "By the way, I'm just the vessel. Stay back Iruka. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." The clearing was engulfed by smoke. When the smoke dispersed one hundred Naruto's filled the clearing. "Are you ready Mizuki. CHARGE!" Naruto screamed, and every Naruto started to attack. Five minutes later Mizuki lay unconscious on the ground, with very many broken bones. Iruka slowly approached Naruto.

"You really know about the fox?"

"Yup. Anyway, I should probably return the scroll to the old man and let the ANBU clean up here." An ANBU with long purple hair and a cat mask jumped down from the tree.

"Well done genin Uzumaki, you and Iruka head to the hokage and we'll clean up here."

"Will do Cat." Naruto said as he gave a salute and jumped away with the scroll, a confused Iruka following.

**XXXXX**

In the Hokage's office Naruto was handing over the forbidden scroll while Iruka looked on confused from where he sat.

"Here you go Jiji, the forbidden scroll. Just like I said." The Hokage gratefully accepted the scroll and leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you, Naruto, I trust that you won't teach other people the jutsu you learnt today." Seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow he answered the unasked question. "I saw everything from my globe."

"Of course, your perving globe." The Hokage glared at the genin. "You don't have to worry about me teaching anybody."

Iruka had had enough of not getting answers and interrupted them from continuing.

"Hokage-sama, are you telling me you knew the whole-time what Naruto was doing?" He received a nod in response.

"Naruto approached me when he received the instructions from Mizuki. We still needed to act as if the situation was real so Mizuki wouldn't be tipped off. How else do you think the ANBU arrived so fast?"

"But how did he learn about the fox?"

The hokage got a dark look over his face when the question had been asked. He looked over at Naruto who looked equally depressed, seeing a miniscule nod he turned back to the teacher.

"The Yondaime wanted the villagers to see the child chosen as the container as a hero. A hero that held back the force which almost destroyed the entire village, he always was quite idealistic. The villagers spat at his wish in the worst sort of way.

Without going into details all I'm going to say is that when Naruto was six years old an incident occurred which landed him in hospital for months, for both physical and psychological healing. During that time, he encountered the fox." He saw that Iruka at this point hung onto every word that he said. Looking over to the child he could see tears starting to form. Just thinking about what happened, he almost reduced himself to tears, but he soldiered on.

"I can still see the changes in Naruto's personality. After that incident he put up a mask of the dead last goofy, energetic always smiling idiot that everybody now knows."

Iruka looked chocked at that revelation.

You mean his behaviour is fake?" The Sandaime Hokage got a thoughtful look on his face thinking how best to answer that.

"Yes and no. While it's true that most of what you see is a mask, some parts aren't, like him never giving up. Tell me Iruka what do you think of Naruto's jumpsuit and his pranks?" Taken aback by the question, it took Iruka a while to answer the question.

"I would say that it's attention seeking behaviour. I honestly can't think of any other reason for that jumpsuit."

"Would you answer the question Naruto?" Naruto dried his tears on the jumpsuit before answering.

"I used the pranks in order to train myself to be a better shinobi. If you switch the pranking equipment, I use with more deadly equipment you can see how much I would be able to actually hurt the village. When it comes to the jumpsuit, part of it is that it is the only clothes that the stores sell me. It has however worked in my advantage to train me in stealth. I managed to pain the hokage monument in a bright orange jumpsuit without anybody noticing till I drew attention to it myself, I'm that good." He replied sporting a wide grin.

The Sandime chuckled at the gobsmacked expression the chunin teacher wore.

"Naruto, now that you are a genin you can remove the mask and I can finally remove the seal." Seeing how Iruka now looked completely chocked and a little afraid he calmed the man down. At the same time Naruto walked over and stood next to him with his back towards the old man. "It is not the Kyuubi's seal I'm going to remove. Now don't you find it weird how nobody really remembers Naruto before he left the hospital when he was six?" Iruka thought hard but he himself couldn't remember the boy before around that time. "There is a very good reason for that."

While he had spoken, he revealed a seal on the back of Naruto's neck which he quickly and skilfully removed. After it was removed Naruto started to change. His face became thinner and more angular, his body slimmed down, and his whiskers disappeared. The two biggest changes however were the straight red har that now flowed down to his waist, and a pair of breasts.

"Welcome back Nariko." The hokage said with a smile on his face before being hugged by the now to have been revealed girl in front of him.

"WHAT!" Was all Iruka could shout before he passed out from shock.

**XXXXX**

In the T&I department the ANBU operative Cat was talking to her good friend after having brought in Mizuki when their conversation was interrupted by Iruka's shout.

"What was that about?" He purple haired friend asked.

"She's back!" Was all the answer that was needed for both women to smile happily knowing their girl was back.

**XXXXX**

Nariko looked down at her unconscious teacher with a small smile.

"Well, he took that well." The Sandime chuckled.

"Why don't you return home. I think you have a few things to take care of. Return here tomorrow at noon to register and meet your sensei." Nariko raised an eyebrow at that.

"Shouldn't I meet my sensei with everybody else at the academy?"

"I don't think that is necessary, after all, you will be alone with your sensei. Now leave and I will explain to Iruka when he wakes up."

"Thank you, old man." Nariko says as she leaves by the window.

**XXXXX**

The following day at noon a transformed Nariko stood in the Hokage's office. Her hair was done in a French braid that ended at her neck in a ponytail that went midway down her back. She was dressed in black, baggy shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, a weapon holster adorned her right thigh. She wore a black and baggy long sleeved turtleneck shirt. And she wore her forehead protector on her forehead.

The Sandime smiled sadly at the sight. She looked like she wasn't quite comfortable yet being back to female. Not surprising considering how long she spent as a boy and what happened before she turned to Naruto. He hoped the sensei he had in mind would bring her out of her shell and into the beautiful young woman he knew exists under all those baggy clothes.

"How did it go with Iruka yesterday?" Nariko asks her substitute grandfather.

"I explained a little more when he woke up. Don't worry, I didn't tell him any detail about the incident." He saw the girl let out the breath she had been holding. "How are you feeling finally being yourself?"

"It's a bit weird. I feel more vulnerable than before." She reached under her forehead protector and pulled out a cigarette that she lit with fire chakra. "After I left your office yesterday and had changed my clothes, I headed to the Hyuga compound and spoke with Hiashi and Hinata. They helped a bit. I also think it helped to sleep in the compound." The Sandime smiled at that. He already knew she smoked, having been the one to accidentally introduce her to tobacco.

"It doesn't surprise me that you feel vulnerable now after what happened. I got a missive from Kiri this morning." Nariko leaned forward in anticipation. "Your aunt wrote that now that she is Mizukage she is going to drop the Terumi name and take up her birth name Uzumaki again. She also sent some scrolls with techniques for your bloodlines."

"YES!" Nariko yelled and pumped her hand.

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by the door of the office opening and Anko Mitarashi walking through.

"Sorry I'm late Hokage-sama, but I just got evicted from my apartment. Something about snake whores not being good for business." She stopped speaking as she saw who else was in the room with her.

"Welcome Anko. I think you know your student?" Hiruzen says with a smile on his face.

"Anko-onee-chan is my sensei? / Nariko-chan is my student? AWESOME!" Both yells simultaneously in response.

"Yes, seeing how you already know each other from before I felt it prudent to have you teach her. You are one of the few jonin that Nariko trusts Anko."

"I'm grateful for this opportunity Hokage-sama." Having finished with the formalities she turned to her student. "Now hang on girlie." She placed her hand on her shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**XXXXX**

The duo remerged in one of the many training fields that exists in and around Konoha.

"Now that you officially are my student, I can finally start to teach you properly." Anko tells the smoking girl. "What would you say your skills are?"

Nariko lay down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. "My taijutsu sucks, since nobody at the academy actually taught me. Since I have so much chakra, my genjutsu is really bad. I can do the tree walking exercise, but I haven't gotten further than that. My best areas are shurikenjutsu and ninjutsu. I had the best accuracy in my year, and I know one boil release and one lava release technique outside of the academy three." Anko looks at her student with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That's a good start. We will see if we can find a tajutsu style for you to learn. I don't think you have a real future as a genjutsu mistress, nor do I think you are interested in that. What I'm mostly going to teach you is assassination techniques and interrogation techniques. I would love to know how the civilian council will react to me teaching you." Nariko chuckles in amusement. She had known Anko for several years already and knew how much and why Anko was hated. She found herself truly admiring and looking up to Anko, both as a kunoichi and as a woman. "The first thing we are going to take care of however is the kunoichi specific classes I know you missed out on. Including seduction and the sexual arts. With your physical henge you are a shoe in for those types of missions."

"R…r…really?" Nariko asks nervously as she things about what that would mean as she tenses up.

"Don't worry Nariko-chan, it's a rule really that you will only be sent on those types of missions that fit your sexual orientation." Nariko relaxes again and thanks her sensei.

"Now, let's talk about your current outfit. It sucks." Nariko lowered her head in shame and feels tears threaten to fall. "I don't blame you kid. You went through hell and honestly, it's a miracle you're still sane. The thing is that as a kunoichi you have to be confident about your body and know exactly how to use it to your advantage."

"What should I do Anko-sensei?" The genin asks as she wipes her eyes.

"First of all none of this Anko-sensei, just regular Anko will do." Nariko nodded seeing how Anko was slowly pulling out a kunai and making her point. "The reason is quite simple really. You have spent the last eight years as a boy, and you need to get back your confidence as a woman. A 14-year-old woman, but a woman still. As such I should warn you that your outfit will be more revealing than what you will be comfortable with."

"I guess that's for the best Anko." Nariko agrees after some time thinking. She discards her cigarette butt and lights a new one.

"We will continue this tomorrow as I now need to find a new place to live as I have been evicted." Anko says in fake cheeriness that doesn't fool Nariko at all.

"Why don't you move in with me?" Nariko asks, before backing up from how fast her sensei turned towards her. "I mean, I moved into the Uzumaki compound yesterday. While it isn't on the size of the Uchiha, or the Hyuga compound it's still too big for one person alone."

She was quickly knocked to the ground by a flying hug from Anko.

"Thank you, Nariko-chan." She squeaks before standing up and brushing dirt of her clothes. "Now that that's taken care of, I can begin to plan your outfit, or do you think we should try and find a taijutsu style for you."

"I know there are a bunch of clan scrolls at the compound, if we're lucky we may find a style that suits me there, so I give you permission to start using me as a dress up doll."

"Thank you for showing me so much trust."

"I have known you for years and you helped me during my darkest days."

"You are too cute to wear a sad expression. Now remove your shirt and pants and let me see what I'm working with." Nariko fell back in shock as her eyes went wide as saucers.

"WHAT?"

"First of, the clothes you are wearing are completely hiding your body and has a risk of getting in the way. Secondly, this place is a very remote and rarely used, nobody will se you here. If it works, try seeing it as a test."

Gritting her teeth before lighting yet another cigarette she grabs the hem of her shirt. Thinking it's best to just do it all at once she pulls of her shirt. Not daring to stop she quickly unbuckled her pants and pulled them down. Now she was standing completely red-faced, in front of Anko in her plain grey underwear.

Anko slowly started to walk around her closely inspecting her. Nariko had to work hard to prevent herself from covering up.

"You look good." She commented as she carefully caressed Nariko's breast before moving her other hand behind her and doing the same to her ass before squeezing making Nariko yelp in surprise. "You have a very curvy body for your age. I think you will end up with tits the size of mine. You have a very firm ass and shapely legs. The best thing according to me is how muscular you are. You have muscular legs and arms, but the most obvious being very big and pronounced abs that even most shinobi would kill for. You may get dressed."

Nariko reached down and slowly got dressed in her clothes again. Just as she got her shirt back on, she was engulfed in a big comforting hug by Anko.

**XXXXX**

Anko was currently drinking at a bar together with some of her fellow jonin sensei. They were Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai and Kurenai Yuhi.

"What do you think of you think of your youthful students so far. Are they burning with the flames of youth?" The green beast asks his fellow shinobi.

"They should be fine." Asuma responds. "They are the kids of the Ino-Shika-Cho after all. Ino is the bossy one who will push the other two to train, sadly she seems to have done little of that herself. Choji is good he just seems to be a bit too gentle. Shikamaru just seem to be lazier than his father."

"I think I will have quite the successful tracking team." Kurenati comments. "Shino will be good to have with his insects helping track. He also possesses a very logical mind. Kiba is very brash but he does have a good nose on him. I will just have to talk with Tsume about how he views women. The real surprise however is Hinata. I thought she would be very shy and reclusive like it said on the report, but she seemed to have found her confidence overnight."

"I know she faked it to a certain degree." Asuma says to her as an explanation. "Don't get me wrong, she really is shy and a bit reclusive, but I know she played that up and hid her real abilities. How about your team Kakashi?" Said jonin took a swig from his sake before speaking.

"If I wasn't ordered to pass them, I wouldn't have even bothered with the real test tomorrow. Sasuke is an avenger with both a superiority and inferiority complex. He demands power to kill his brother but doesn't want to do any work for it and thinks his teammates are just a waste of space. Sakura is the worst fangirl I have ever seen, and I honestly don't know how she became to top kunoichi. Luckily the third member of my team, Jin Kazama has shown promise and is very talented in taijutsu. He can mix both lightning and fire with his taijutsu style." The rest of the jonin patted his back in comfort knowing how hard it would be for him to work with his team.

"How about you Anko?" Asuma asks the kunoichi. "How did it go today?"

"What do you mean Asuma? I don't remember Anko receiving a team." Kurenai asks the bearded jonin. Next to her Gai nods in agreement.

"I was given a single student." She grins widely sending shivers down the other's spine. "I will be teaching Nariko Uzumaki."

"Who, if I may ask, is this Nariko Uzumaki?" Gai asks. "The only Uzumaki I know of in Konoha is the youthful Naruto."

"Naruto Uzumaki never existed." Anko responds, anger slipping through her voice. "After an incident when she was young, the hokage put a seal on her which made her take the form of a boy."

"How is she adapting?" Kakashi asks, showing a rare moment of full attention.

"She is nervous, she doesn't know how people will react when they find out. I think she still feels a bit of shame for what happened. She became even more nervous when I told her one of the things, I will teach her is seduction."

"Why would you teach a young innocent genin something like that?" Kurenai demands, shocked at her friend's plan. She was surprised however when the air turned old and all smiles disappeared from Anko's, Kakashi's and Asuma's faces.

"She has been through more than even you have Kurenai. She has also lived for the last eight years as a boy. The outfit she showed up with today hid everything that identifies her as a woman. She will need those seduction lessons to be able to walk down the street confidently. It does also help that she can use a real shapeshift technique. That means that tomorrow we're going shopping, and I have been given freedom to do whatever I want." The grin Anko gains worries the others. "I will be teaching her other things, such as assassination and interrogation."

"I would guess she would be quite nervous. This is her big return after all." Asuma comments with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh she was. She went through an entire pack of cigarettes from the time we met at the old man's office to when I left for here."

"You're not against your student doing something as dangerous a smoking?" Kurenai once again demands.

"Like I said, you don't know anything about her. If you should blame anyone you should blame old man hokage, as it was him that first got her hooked."

"My eternal rival, you and Asuma doesn't seem surprised by this youthful change of gender. Why is that?"

"We were some of the few people that knew of her real gender."

"Who did know this youthful information?" Gai asks. Anko is the one that answers.

"Me, Kakashi, Asuma, the clan heads, the ANBU commander, Ibiki, the Ichiraku's, Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. There might be other I don't know of." She counts up with her fingers.

"I thought Hinata had a crush on Naruto?" Kurenai says thinking about the Hyuga in her team.

"It's more like she admires Nariko. She used her so called crush to hide her real abilities. It is impressive that she can blush and faint on command. She used that to make people underestimate her."

"You should bring Nariko sometimes so she can learn to work together with our teams. It will help if they get stuck on missions together." Asuma tells Anko as he begins to light a cigarette before a glare from Kurenai make him stop.

"It sounds good, probably need some more training first. Luckily she has given me permission to help her look through her clan scrolls to find a taijutsu style that work for her." She sees Kakashi give a nod of approval. He had never liked the amount of sabotage his surrogate little sister went through.

**XXXXX**

The following day it was a new Nariko that showed up with her sensei at the hokage tower to get their first mission. Her outfit had changed since the day before. While her hair was kept the same, she now wore dark brown knee-high leather boots, white pants with weapon pouches on each thigh and a dark brown sash covering her hips. On her upper body she wore a black sports bra and an open, short light-brown jacket with the Uzumaki clan symbol on her front left pocket and a red spider lily on the back. (Think the Attack on Titan uniform but without the shirt.) Her forehead protector hangs around her neck, protecting her throat. This attire shows of both her feminine curves and her muscular body. As she walked behind her sensei, she wondered how the old man would react. She thought back to this morning.

**FLASHBACK**

Nariko was currently in her kitchen making a veggie and egg scramble for breakfast when her sensei stumbles in from her bedroom and sit down at the table with her head resting on it.

"Good morning Anko-onee-chan. I have made you some breakfast." Anko raised her head and looked at her student.

"Thank you. How are you so awake this early in the morning?"

"I have been up for three hours working out , including running around the village, for three hours already. I'm assuming you are hungover from drinking yesterday."

"Yeah, met up with some other jonins that either has a team or will take a team. They know about your real identity now by the way." Nariko just shrugs her shoulders as she gives Anko a plate of the food.

"They would find out eventually. Who did you tell?"

"Asuma and Kakashi was there so they helped explain some things. It was Gai and Kurenai that didn't know."

"The green eyebrow freak and your friend?"

"Yeah, we kept the information vague, but they understood." Anko snorts as she remembered the evening. "You know how I told you Kurenai is all prim and proper?" Seeing the nod she continued. "First, she tried to get mad at me for teaching you seduction, that was easily deflected. Then she got mad for allowing you to smoke. Hopefully she will yell at the old man since I told her it was his fault." She saw the girl smile at that. "This is really good food by the way."

"When you have lived alone for as long as I have you pick up things. I find it amusing how people assume the ramen I eat at Ichiraku's is unhealthy. It doesn't even cross their minds that ramen could be turned healthy." She turns quiet for a moment. "Thank you for yesterday. It felt good remembering that I'm actually a girl." Anko couldn't help but smile at the honesty. That was the reason she had pushed her as far as she had.

"Don't sweat it kid. Hey, what happened to your whiskers?" For the first time today she noticed that her student was missing her trademark whisker marks.

"During the night I visited Kyu-chan and she agreed to remove them for me." Anko nods at that knowing that Nariko is in contact with the Kyuubi and sees her as an older sister.

"Well, hurry up and let's go shopping. Then you will have your first mission."

One hour later Anko was standing outside of a changing room at her favourite weapon shop Higurashi weapons talking to the owner Dustin.

"Are you expecting me to wear this?" A voice could be heard saying from the changing room.

"Of course, do you really think I would send you in there to change into something ridiculous just to make fun of you. What makes you think I would do that?"

"You are a sadistic bitch who loves to cut people up an making them scream." Nariko deadpans earning a laugh from Dustin. "Haven't you forgotten a piece of clothing?"

"Nope, everything that I planned is with you. Now get out here."

Slowly the redhead exits the changing room and stands before her sensei.

"It looks perfect. What do you think Dustin?" The shop owner looks over the young genin with a critical eye.

"I must admit I thought you were crazy, but it actually works."

One payment later and Anko was practically dragging her student through the village to the hokage tower. Poor Nariko couldn't stop blushing from all the attention she was getting.

**END FLASHBACK**

Anko knocked the door before receiving the go ahead call. Inside his office Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting enjoying a peaceful day without much paperwork when his favourite new genin arrived. He was shocked by the transformation that had happened in just one day. Where she had hid herself under baggy clothes just one day ago, she was now showing of her body. And while the attire was a bit unusual, it worked for her.

"Team Anko here for a mission hokage-sama." Anko calls out formally. The hokage looks over the pile of D-ranks he has before pulling one out. Before giving it to them he had to ask something.

"Nariko, may I ask what was in the scroll Mei-dono sent you?" Nariko smiled widely at the question.

"There were nature manipulation exercises for both lava and boil release. A few lava release techniques in varying ranks. The most exciting thing was the boil release technique she sent. It's called Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength and it's a ninjutsu you use in tandem with taijutsu. The user increases the temperature of chakra to the boiling point, generating large amounts of steam and evaporating any water or ice in direct contact with their body. The pressure resulting from this emitted steam can then be used to increase the force behind physical attacks, giving the user immense strength. The biggest problem is that it requires more chakra control then what I currently have." The hokage actually dropped his pipe.

"That sounds like and amazing technique. I hope you will work hard to master it."

"I will Jiji."

"Good, now your mission is to help the Inuzuka walk their dogs." He handed over the mission scroll to Anko, and they walked away.

**XXXXX**

Walking into the Inuzuka compound they didn't have to look long before finding Tsume and Hana.

"Tsume, Hana, we're here to walk your dogs." Anko called out. Immediately Anko was knocked to the ground by a flying Hana who began making out with her. Both Nariko and Tsume rolled their eyes, knowing this happened every time the girlfriends met.

"It's great to see you as yourself again Nariko." Tsume says as she gives the girl a hug. "I must say that you look great. You're going to need to beat the guys away with a stick."

"Thanks Tsume. If any guy comes on me, I will break their arms and continue from there, even if it is your son."

"If my son does that you have my permission to do whatever is necessary. Luckily he is currently doing his real genin test, so you don't have to worry about him now." Nariko thanked her and then looked at the two women on the ground going at it.

"Should we throw water at them or what?" Tsume looks and then shakes her head.

"It's better to let them go at it. They have spoken about moving in together, but sadly so few people want to house Anko." Nariko's face grows dark.

"So, what you're saying is that I should be prepared for another house guests as Anko has moved in with me at the Uzumaki compound?" Tsume snickers at the look on her face.

"It would probably be for the best." She looks at the couple before howling at them. "OI, GET UP NOW." Nariko could honestly say that she thinks they were faster than the hiraishin in getting up.

**XXXXX**

Hiruzen was enjoying his pipe looking out over the village, glad that the day's paperwork was finished. Normally he would read his student's literature, but was unsure how Nariko would react, knowing how much she despised perverts. He was brought out from his musings as he saw two people standing outside of his window walking in.

"Anko do you have to pass down your habit of entering through my window?" Anko just smiles at the old man.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't teach her everything I know?" Ignoring the deadpanned expression on the village leader's face and the laughter erupting from her student and continued. "Anyway, mission accomplished. The Inuzuka dogs are walked. They love Nariko, so it was easy."

"Not that you would notice sucking the face of your girlfriend." Nariko ads in the background. She physically backs away from the speed Anko turns around.

"Good work you two being the first genin team of this year that completes a mission. Nariko, you may leave. Anko please stay." He raised an eyebrow when Nariko didn't move.

"Jiji, would you be interested in a way to complete your paperwork faster?" Hiruzen threw himself on his knees at her.

"Please tell me how to defeat my worst enemy. I will give you anything you want."

"Give me a scroll on the Body Flicker and we will be good. Have you thought about using shadow clones?" The old man stands up, walk over to the wall, puts a big indent in the form of his head before retrieving a scroll, which he hands over before engulfing her in a massive hug.

Thirty seconds passed and he refused to let go of Nariko. Nariko who tried to get loose, even attempting to use the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu on her teacher, who was busy rolling on the ground laughing. He finally let go, when the door opened again and the jonins who had been testing teams walked through.

He immediately let go of Nariko and practically flew back to his seat ignoring the snickering from some of the jonins. Nariko's face turned red in embarrassment and she pulled a cigarette from her right chest pocket and lit it.

"Hello Asuma, Kakashi. How the hell are you on time Cyclops?" Asuma and Anko laughs while most other jonins wonder who this genin is that can speak so familiar with two of their most elite jonins.

"I promise you Nariko that it was not by my choice. It was from a mixture of threats and blackmail."

"Good, I thought you were sick. Bye." She quickly leaves the room to the jonins.

"She looks good, nice work Anko." Asuma says as he looks toward the jonin.

"Thank you, she is doing great so far." Not wanting this meeting to take longer than necessary the hokage interrupts it from going further.

"Everybody, please tell me if your team passed or not."

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2…just no."

"Every member of team 3 ended up in hospital from self-inflicted injuries."

"Team 4 just fought with each other."

"Team 5 failed."

"I was in more danger from the tree I sat against, than the team 6."

"Team 7 passed." The people that didn't know he had no choice stared at Kakashi in shock. He had never passed a team before."

"Team 8 passed."

"Team 10 passed."

"Team Anko passed." Anko quickly interjected.

The hokage nodded, but inside he was disappointed. They seriously needed to take a look over the academy if only the teams with clan members passed.

"Everybody but Asuma, Anko, Kakashi and Kurenai please leave." He waited until the other left before continuing. "How did they do, please start Kurenai."

"I gave them the mission to catch me before putting them in a genjutsu. They worked well together and used their skills to the best of their abilities. Shino is truly frightening with his abilities with his bugs. Hinata is better than anything her files say. Kiba and Akamaru work well together and have good noses. The only problem I think will occur with my team is that Kiba is under the impression that he is the ultimate Alpha Dog." Hiruzen nodded and in his mind agreed with Kurenai.

"Thank you Kurenai. What about your team Asuma?"

"They work well like expected. I told them to capture me and hold me for ten seconds. It took Shikamaru two minutes to come up with a strategy and five minutes later I was caught. The problem I see with my team is to motivate them to actually train and practice."

"Nice work Asuma. How about you Kakashi?" Kakashi gave a deep sigh.

"They suck in all honesty. Sakura is the worst fangirl I have ever met. The only thing she has going for her is that she is book smart and has almost perfect chakra control. That is only because she barely has more chakra than civilians. She is dieting and I doubt she will ever train. Sasuke isn't anywhere as good as the report says, I think they played up his skills to make him rookie of the year. While he is good at taijutsu and used at least one fire technique he has the completely wrong mentality. In all honesty, he will probably abandon the village if somebody offers him a faster path to power. Jin Kazama is honestly better than Sasuke. He has good fundamentals, he is probably a future taijutsu specialist. He can mix in lightening and fire release with his taijutsu on some strikes. He even tried to use a genjutsu on me, which failed but it was a good attempt. The only reason they passed the bell-test was after Jin offered his lunch to Sakura who was tied up."

"I see. Kakashi do your best to train them but keep a close eye on Sasuke. Anko?"

"Nariko is great. While her taijutsu is sub-par, we will work on finding a style and implement the technique she told you about old man with it. The most we will be able to do with her genjutsu is teach her to break out of them, nothing else. You know how much chakra she has, this will make it easier for her to learn ninjutsu, but we will need to work hard on her control. She has showed interest to join the T&I so I will teach her some interrogation techniques. I won't tell you what test she passed as it is much more personal than the others. On another note, I can tell you that she is reaching Gai level in how much she works out. Coupled with her diet it isn't surprised how strong and muscular she is."

"I thought she only ate ramen? How is that healthy?" Kurenai asks. The hokage decides to answer for Anko.

"If you go to Ichiraku ramen and ask for a Nariko special, you will find that they have created a very healthy type of ramen."

"I can also say that she is a good cook." Anko interjects.

"Anko, I want you to focus on Nariko's chakra control. In ninjutsu, she should focus on what was given to her in the scroll. Find her a taijutus style. I also want you to improve her stealth. I give you permission to assign infiltration, stealth and sabotage test for her by pranking targets I will give out."

The smile on Anko sent shivers down almost every inhabitants of Konoha's spines.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months has passed since graduating and Nariko had worked harder than ever to improve. One of the first things she and Anko had worked on was to find a fighting style. After the first week they found one that fit Nariko perfectly. It was a physically demanding style that focused on the use of speed to hit your opponents in the most damaging areas of the body. If that didn't work the style included grappling and submissions to eliminate their opponents. It was a no-nonsense style that focused on eliminating your opponent's quickly. So far, they had yet to find a name for the style. They found another style based on the first that was a double chokuto style that Nariko figured out as fast as the taijutsu style with how similar they are. Nariko had also begun using a garrotte that would help with assassinations where stealth was required.

Anko had also worked hard on improving Nariko's chakra control. So far, she knew the tree walking exercise, water walking exercise and was almost done with the kunai balancing exercise.

Nariko had improved her stealth, infiltration and sabotage from all the "missions" she had received from the hokage. The latest she had performed was to infiltrate the ANBU headquarters, put sneezing powder in all their masks together with glue that would keep them in place. She also added itching powder in all their uniforms. The only ones she didn't do anything on was the commander and Yugao. Yugao, because she liked her too much, and she was the one who trained Nariko to use her swords. She didn't target the commander, simply because she isn't stupid and wasn't skilled enough to get him. When the ANBU's found a red spider lily, something that has become something of a calling call for Nariko, they knew they had been had. The scolding the ANBU received was the stuff of legend.

She had also been given permission on looking on a few interrogations performed by both Anko and Ibiki, she immediately knew this was something she wanted to do. To be able to dig out somebody's deepest secrets was something she wanted the ability to do.

Finally after two months, she has completed all the necessary D-rank missions, focusing on the physically hardest to do, and was ready for a C-rank. But before that Anko had told her she would be having a joint training session with team 8 and 10.

Nariko was hanging from a tree without her jacket and doing inverted crunches while Anko sat bellow her as they waited for the other teams.

"Why did we come here so early, I could have been doing more important things instead." Anko complained.

"You just want to cuddle some more with Hana. Need I remind you that she is currently at work in the clinic." Hana had moved in with Anko and Nariko about a month ago. So far Nariko had only walked in on them having sex one time.

"Whatever, how many reps do you have left?"

"This is my last set of 100."

As soon as she began the two teams entered the training ground. They stopped in their tracks as they saw Nariko. Anko just stood up and walked up to them.

"Don't worry, she is done soon. So these are your brats Asuma, Nai-chan." Asuma chuckled at the sight of the other genins, the only one not staring in shock being Hinata.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised by how hard she works, but it's easy to forget when I spend so much time with my team." In all honesty Kurenai sort of agreed with him. The only one that seemed to want to do more than they already did was Hinata, that she knew was also able to do inverted crunches, having caught her one time before the team met up.

"Students this is Anko Mitarashi, and in the tree is her student Nariko Uzumaki." Kurenai tells her students.

"I thought Naruto was the only Uzumaki in the village." Kiba says confused.

"Naruto and Nariko is the same person." Asuma responds. "For reasons I won't tell she spent the last eight years under the guise of a boy with the help of a seal. After she graduated, she was given to Anko as a student and the seal was removed. They have the most completed missions of any of the rookie teams."

"How can she do that?" Ino screeches. As Nariko finishes, put on her jacket and light a cigarette she gets a good look at the girl. "How can she stand looking so manly, I mean she has more muscles then even the guys from our class." Hinata shakes her head at the girl.

"She doesn't care what boys think of her. She truly is a hardworking serious shinobi." She tells the blonde girl. "Hey Nariko." Quickly she runs and embraces her friend.

"Hey Hinata, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, dad wonder if you would like to join us for dinner tonight. By the way, how many reps can you do now, I've just reached 100?"

"I would love to join you this evening. Today I did 10 sets of 100 reps."

"You're insane. So, what do you think we will do today?" She didn't have time to respond before Kurenai announced the start of the exercise.

"Today my team and Asuma's team will track and capture a single target, Nariko. She will get a five minutes head start, and she will be allowed to fight back. Nariko, the time starts when you disappear."

Nariko begun to walk away before she was called back by Anko.

"Now Nariko, I want you to take it easy on them. That means no killing, no maiming and no permanent damages."

"How about non-permanent damages, bleeding and permanent physical marks, like scars?"

"Those are fine. Not, that I don't trust you, but could you please hand me your chokutos?"

Cursing under her breath she handed Anko her swords before beginning.

"You begin to search and capture in five minutes, prepare yourselves." While the genins begun planning together Anko walked over to Asuma and Kurenai. Just as she reached them, she stopped.

"FUCK, I forgot to remove her garrotte." She swears loudly.

"She uses a garrotte?" Asuma wonders. It isn't an all that common shinobi weapon.

"She's damn good with it." She shows them a mark around her neck. "She got me good with it yesterday. At least I let her promise not to kill, maim or permanently injure your students." She listens in a bit to the geins and shook her head when she heard that they would take it easy seeing as Nariko was the class dead last. As the five minutes were up the other genins ran into the forest. "How good are your brats?"

"Like I thought, it's hard to get them to work. They are almost completely reliant on Shikamaru's strategies. They don't seem to realise that enemies won't wait until he has finished strategizing before attacking them. Hopefully this exercise will serve as a wake-up call." Asuma says as he sighs thinking about his lazy team.

"My team work great together; the problem is that they have become overconfident. Hinata is the one that has improved the most and is the one that isn't overestimating their abilities. Shino and Kiba on the other hand, they think they are better then they are, have improved more than they have and are able to do pretty much anything." Kurenai says as she looks into the forest.

"Basically they're fucked." Anko comments.

"Yep." Asuma agrees quickly. Kurenai sends a quick glare at them before taking a deep breath having planned to ask this question already.

"You have always skirted around the subject of what actually happened to Nariko, would it be ok for me to ask?" Asuma glances over at Anko.

"It's your student, your choice."

"Nariko has already agreed to tell you and Gai, Kurenai." Taking a breath to steel herself she jumps into the story.

"Throughout Nariko's life she was often attacked by mobs and different groups. Usually they would beat her up and leave her bloody in some alley. Luckily there were still enough kind people that would alert people to help her. That changed when she was 6.

She was attacked by a group of men. Before she could react, she was knocked unconscious, bound and dragged away. For two weeks she was missing. The hokage had ANBU out looking for her, but they all came up empty. It wasn't until after two weeks that Hiashi Hyuga of everybody found her. He had been walking through one of the woods around Konoha when he heard a sound. Being a jonin he went to investigate, inside a cave he found a group of men and Nariko." Anko dried the tears that now fell. She saw that Asuma had lit a cigarette and Kurenai was openly crying now. "She had been constantly gang-raped during those two weeks by an unknown number of men, an unknown amount of times.

Hiashi immediately took them out and alerted the hokage. Nariko was unconscious for a week, during that week she met the Kyuubi and they bonded. When she woke up, she was terrified of any man." Here she stopped and struggled to continue. Asuma decided to continue the story.

"I remember how distraught my dad was, this was his surrogate granddaughter and she was terrified of him. Because of that she was only handled by female nurses and doctors, she was most often guarded by Yugao as an ANBU and by Anko, which is how they knew each other beforehand. She had regular meetings with Inoichi's sister Yumi to help her recover to a certain degree. It took months before Teuchi Ichiraku was able to approach her giving her ramen. After that the men she was able to trust slowly grew to my dad, Hiashi, me, Kakashi and Ibiki. We're still the only men that are allowed to have physical contact with her outside of "work". I still have no idea how she got close with Ibiki." Anko wiped her eyes again and chuckled at the last part.

"The only two that does know that are Nariko and Ibiki, and none of them will talk. He walked into her hospital room one day and a few hours later walked back out. The only noticeable difference was that Nariko learnt how to gamble. In her left chest pocket are a deck of cards, while in her right are cigarettes.

All the clan heads were informed of what happened and was told that Nariko was to become Naruto. It was then that Nariko and Hinata became friends, Hiashi introduced them.

That is the incident we always mention, and that is the reason she trains so hard, and that is the reason she will probably never allow any man to touch her in a way that is close to intimacy. It should be said that Nariko has been given permission from Tsume to break Kiba's arms if he tries anything."

Kurenai was crying so hard she could only nod in response and agree to the terms laid down with Kiba.

"Do you know for a fact that she is gay?" Asuma asks. "I always assumed, but she never said anything."

"You know how me and Hana lives with her?" Seeing the nods she got she continued. "One night she started to ask questions about our relationship. Following a couple of quite embarrassing questions she admitted to being gay."

"Does she fancy anybody?" Asuma asks as he leans over. Kurenai barely managed to cover her chuckle, she had never expected Asuma to be a gossip.

"She used to have a crush on Ayame Ichiraku. That was before she knew Ayame was interested in somebody else of the male gender. It's funny because both Teuchi and Ayame knew about the crush. Me and them has agreed to never let her live it down."

"Shame, perhaps we should hook her up with someone." Anko giggled knowing she had gained at least one ally in her mission to embarrass her student as much as possible.

Before they could continue gossiping, they felt somebody approach, they turned and saw Nariko appear in a swirl of leaves. She saw that Kurenai and Anko had tear streaks down their cheeks and knew what had happened.

"I'm assuming you told her then?". Anko just nods. Nariko lay down on the ground and lights a cigarette.

"What have you done with our students?" Kurenai asks curious.

"They´re only unconscious, should wake up pretty soon." Nariko responds casually. Asuma palms his face while Anko laughs.

"Can you at least tell us how they did?" He asks, wanting to know how the six genins were defeated.

"I begun by allowing them to track me for a bit, it didn't go so well considering how loud they were. I got bored quite quickly and decided to fight back. I set up an explosion that was designed to separate them as much as I could. Knowing that Shikamaru would be the person to come up with a strategy I targeted him first. I simply came up behind him and knocked him out and tied him up in ninja wire. He did move quietly; the problem was that he didn't bother to keep out of sight that much and he moved too slowly.

I then moved on to Hinata, as she knows me the best. Knowing that she can't hold her byakugan active constantly I waited until it was deactivated and hit her with a senbon coated with a poison that knocked her out and will screw with her control when she wakes up, I caught her before she hit the ground as to not alert the others before tying her up. She did good, the problem was that I know her too well. She should improve her stealth and chakra capacity just to be sure.

Shino was the next target with his bugs. I threw a pellet with pepper gas around him, while that was risky, I wasn't sure how to handle his insects otherwise. In the confusion I knocked him out and tied him up in ninja wire. The biggest problem with Shino was that he followed the routes and direction they had agreed on. Even when they got separated, he kept to them, he showed no ability to think on the fly and improvise.

Choji was the person I targeted next. I just tagged him with a kunai coated with the same poison I used on Hinata earlier before tying him up. His clan isn't known for being the best when it comes to stealth and he showed that.

When it came to Kiba I used a stink bomb to confuse his and Akamaru's noses. I hit Akamaru with a poison coated shuriken while I quite forcefully forced Kiba's head to collide with a tree violently, multiple times. When they were tracking me Kiba was so loud I had little trouble keeping away.

Ino was probably the easiest to dispose of. She wasn't aware of her surroundings at all and was so loud I didn't even have to try to find her. I just sneaked behind her and choked her out with my garrotte. I just left her tied up. She didn't do anything right and was the loudest of the group.

I must apologize Asuma as she will have the mark of my garrotte around her throat for a few days."

Asuma and Kurenai couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed at how poorly their students performed on this task. While they knew Nariko was probably going to win, it didn't make them feel any better about it as they felt they should have done a bit better than they did.

Looking at the forest they saw the genins approach them. Some of them looked irritated, while others looked quite angry.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY THROAT!" Ino screamed at Nariko who simply blew out a smoke ring into the air.

"It will disappear in at most a week. If you had taken this profession seriously and actually trained, you might have been able to avoid that fate. You were the worst of the group." Ino looked incensed at that comment.

"What do you mean I was the worst. I survived the longest." Letting out a sigh Nariko explained what she meant for the genins.

"I target the ones I thought was the worst threat first. Shikamaru because he is the one to come up with the plans. Hinata because she knows me the best and I know how skilled she is. Lastly Shino who can search a big area with his insects.

I have gone through what you all did wrong and what you need to improve on to your senseis."

"Why should they care what you think. You're just a genin like the rest of us." Kiba demanded.

"That's because she is honestly better than many jonin when it comes to stealth. She is able to infiltrate the ANBU headquarters and prank them before getting out unseen." Kurenai responds.

"I have an idea. Each team choose one member each that will have a spar against Nariko. Sounds good." Kurenai suggested, everybody agreed.

The first match was Nariko versus Choji, as soon as the match started Choji used his family technique to enlarge his fist and arm before throwing it at Nariko. Nariko who's used to sparring with Anko easily sidestepped the punch before using her speed to run up to Choji. Not being fast enough he could do nothing as he saw Nariko throw a hard punch to his liver. It didn't matter what he tried, he fell down on the ground in pain and couldn't continue.

"Winner Nariko." Kurenai called, impressed by Nariko's strength and speed.

The next match was Kiba versus Nariko, and despite having seen Nariko win her previous match with only one punch he was sure he would win against the dead-last.

"You sit on the side-lines and wait Akamaru, I won't need your help for this." Looking over at Nariko he decided to attempt to intimidate her. "You won't have a chance against me, I'm a true alpha male. I will beat you into submission and then I will truly dominate you and make you my bitch."

The three jonins couldn't help but wince when they heard those words. They knew that Kiba was in for a visit to the hospital when Nariko was done with him. Anko started grinning with anticipation to see how much her student would hurt the dog boy.

Kiba used his speed to close the distance to Nariko and threw a punch towards her face. Not expecting her to duck he over reached and was unable to defend himself when Nariko stepped past, threw her arm across his throat and threw him over her hip. Being comfortable fighting on the ground she put on an armlock and easily dislocated Kiba's shoulder and broke his arm at the same time.

Screaming in pain Kiba fought hard and managed to stand back up. Standing at a distance from Nariko with a useless right arm he didn't even think about giving up. "You bitch." He grunted out.

"You should be honoured Kiba you will be the first person I use this technique on." At the side-lines Anko could see how the redhead was working her chakra and knew what was about to happen. Leaning over to her fellow jonins she whispered.

"Whatever you do, don't blink. The technique she is about to do is a bloodline technique she has never used on anybody before. Kurenai, be prepared to take your student to the hospital soon."

Back at the match Nariko finished preparing as she looked up at Kiba and did a few quick hand seals before calling out. "Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength." Quicker than they could blink, Nariko disappeared from sight before reappearing in front of Kiba as she punched him in his sternum. As the punch landed steam was expelled from Nariko's fist. Kiba flew a dozen meters before landing in a heap.

"Winner Nariko." Kurenai said as she ran up to her student and did a quick scan. "Dislocated right shoulder, broken humerus bone, fractured sternum, several cracked ribs snf domr burns." She picked him up and body flickered to the hospital.

"I think we can all agree that the training session is done." Asuma said and they all left quickly afterwards.

**XXXXX**

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru walked through the gates into the Yamanaka compound where they knew their parents were. The parents saw the trio coming and also noticed they seemed more down than usual.

"Hello kids, how did the training go?" Inoichi asked. Seeing how the others didn't want to, Shikamaru answered in their stead.

"It went bad. We had a joint training with team 8 and team Anko. We were supposed to work together with team 8 to track and capture Anko's student Nariko." The gathered people raised their eyebrow at the name. Yumi smiled a little to herself. "She knocked us out before anybody knew where she was. Then Choji and Kiba sparred against her. She beat Choji with one punch. She then sent Kiba to the hospital."

"Why did she send Kiba to the hospital?" Shikaku asked the genins.

"Because he deserved it." Looking at the entrance they saw Tsumu Inuzuka approaching, a feral smile on her face.

"Tsume, what are you doing here?" Shikaku asked the Inuzuka clan head.

"I wanted to see if you knew what had happened at the kids training session. Nariko apparently kicked some ass." The adults again turned towards the three genin.

"We didn't stand a chance." Choji quietly answered the unasked question.

"Kurenai explained to me in more detail. Apparently Nariko got bored, evading them so easily, she begun taking them out. I don't know the details of how your kids did but apparently Nariko gave good criticism." Tsume exclaim.

"How did you get taken out and what did Asuma say?" Yumi Yamanaka asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. "I was the first one targeted, since she knew I was the on with a plan. She first separated us with an explosion. She then manoeuvred behind me and knocked me out before tying me up. Apparently, I didn't bother to stay out of sight enough and moved too slow.

Choji was hit with a poisoned kunai that knocked him out and messed up his chakra control for a while after he woke up again. Apparently, his overall stealth wasn't that good.

Ino apparently did the worst. She was so loud that Nariko had no trouble at all knowing exactly where she was, and she was so unaware of her surroundings Nariko had no trouble just walking up behind her. She used a garrotte and choked her until unconsciousness." The adults looked and saw the mark that was left around Ino's throat.

"Thank you Shikamaru." Inoichi said before turning to his daughter. "I thought you would start training properly now that you had graduated, but I guess I was wrong. I will forbid you dieting, and I will start training you myself until you are at a level I feel is fitting." Ino gave her father a betrayed look that did nothing to him.

"We will also train you harder." Shikaku said pointing between him and Choza.

"Why does everybody take what that cross-dresser says seriously. Just a few months ago he was the stupid dead-last and now suddenly he has turned to a girl, and everybody listens to him. He's probably just faking being a girl, I mean he is too ugly and muscular being one." She was immediately blasted by a large amount of killing intent emanating from Yumi and Tsume.

"I have never before been so ashamed of you as I am right now Ino." Yumi began. "There is a reason why Nariko acted like she did as Naruto, but that is something I will not tell you. She had the seal that turned her into Naruto put on her when she was 6-years-old, and she has been going to me for therapy since then as well.

The reason why she is so muscular is because she works out more than many jonin, and she does that for one reason. Ino, what happens when kunoichi gets captured by most enemies?" Ino started to shrink away in fear from her aunt. Bravely she swallowed and answered.

"We get killed." Yumi just shook her head.

"If you're lucky you get killed. Most kunoichi that gets captured get raped and used like sex toys first." Tsume continued seeing that it would hopefully help the girl.

"That is why you should train hard, so you can escape that fate. If you don't get serious, I might ask permission to teach you a lesson like Kiba was taught today."

"Why did Nariko send Kiba to the hospital?" Choza ask the clan head.

"He was talking about how he was going to beat her up and afterwards make her submit to her and make her his bitch. He was lucky he didn't die."

Everybody there agreed that Kiba was indeed lucky.

**XXXXX**

Nariko and Anko was standing inside of the hokage's office, it was the day after the joint training session, and they were about to accept their next mission.

"Hokage-sama…" The phrasing in itself from Anko alerted the old man something was up. "…I think me and Nariko is ready for a C-rank. We have successfully completed the required amount of D-ranks and I think she is ready." Looking over his notes the hokage saw that she was indeed correct.

"What sort of mission do you want?"

"I want to bloody her." Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at the woman in front of her silently demanding that she explain what she means. "I want her to have her first kill in a situation where we know it will happen. Not in an escort or currier mission where it might happen without her being mentally prepared." Hiruzen could find no fault in her reasoning but he still looked at Nariko to see what she would say.

"Do you agree Nariko-chan?"

"I agree that it would be for the best to do it like that."

"The I will allow it." He handed a scroll to Anko. "There is a bandit camp a few hours out that needs clearing. They have taken some women from nearby villages." Anko and Nariko nodded before leaving.

**XXXXX**

It was the middle of the night and team Anko had spent a few hours staking out the bandit camp. It was a decent size camp with six bandits guarding the perimeter and another twenty bandits in camp. The only problem they had was that Nariko almost lost her temper when she saw a number of women held captive, naked in cages.

"Listen up, we each have to take out three guards each. Do it silently and signal me when you are done. Then we will go in and take everybody out." Anko ordered while Nariko listened. "We will need to kill all the bandits, so you need to be prepared for that. Let's go." Nariko nodded in understanding and jumped away.

Nariko soon stood in a tree over the first bandit she would need to take out. She tried not to take any identifying features of him into memories in hopes that it would help her cope, but already knew she would be affected.

Waiting for the right moment she slowly drew her swords, and as the bandit lowered his head she dropped. Spinning in the air she aimed to cleanly remove his head from his shoulders. Sadly she didn't cut through completely and the head just folded over causing the blood that now squirted from the bandit to shower Nariko in blood. She worked hard not to stop there and throw up, instead she continued on.

When she reached the next guard she planned to sneak up behind him and use a kunai to slit his throat. She began sneaking up behind him, but before she could attack he turned around. Acting on instinct she slashed out with a kunai and cut his throat. As he slumped down over her, she got another shower of blood. She had to physically swallow her vomit back down again to continue with the mission.

Not wanting a bloody repeat she approached the next target quicker and with her garrotte this time. Reaching up over the bandit she positioned it over his throat and pulled. She used her small stature to flip the bandit over her hip, making him hit the ground on his stomach. This gave her more leverage to choke him to death. She took a few deep breaths before hooting like an owl. She heard another hooting from the distance signalling that the attack on the camp would begin.

Entering the camp, the first thing Nariko does is throwing a kunai at the nearest target's head impaling it. Seeing a group of bandits ten meters to her left she goes through four hand seals, slammed her hands to the ground and called out "Lava Release: Lava Creation". The ground beneath the bandits turned to lava and they were too slow to escape. Their screams drowned out most of all other noise in the camp.

Having most of the bandits' attention on her now Nariko called out her next technique. "Lava Release: Hellhound". From the glob of lava Nariko spat out, a dog-like structure formed that started attacking the bandits. Pulling out her swords Nariko began dancing a deadly dance.

It only took a few minutes to clear the camp, but as soon as the last man fell Nariko started to throw up everything that had previously been in her stomach and tears fell from her eyes. After freeing the other women Anko approached the girl. Ignoring the fact that she was completely covered in blood, she embraced her.

"Am I a monster Anko? Everybody calls me a demon and a monster, am I that?" Anko hugged her harder.

"You're not a monster, nor are you a demon Nariko. You are a beautiful girl that just saved several women from a fate worse than death. A fate you're familiar with." Struggling against the embrace, Nariko reached into her pocket and pulled a cigarette that she lit. "When we get back to the village, I want you to return to the compound and take a shower and go to bed. After I report back to the hokage I will join you in bed, I think it will help if I hold you as you sleep."

**XXXXX**

The hokage was taking a short break from his paperwork when a figure entered from his window. He immediately knew it was Anko without needing to look up.

"How did it go Anko?"

"It went as can be expected. She didn't hesitate, but she did some rookie mistakes resulting in getting her showered in blood twice before we entered the camp. Luckily by the time we entered the camp she had shaped up and executed the extermination well." The hokage let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had held.

"What about her mental state?"

"I ordered her home to take a shower and sleep. She reacted as expected with vomit and tears. After we're finished here I'm going to join her in bed and just hold her."

"Good work Anko, I will excuse you, but I want a written report tomorrow."


End file.
